shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Size Loco Moco Don
|othername = |chef = Ikumi Mito |primary ingredient = Eggs Hamburger |cuisine type =Hawaiian Japanese |dish type = Breakfast |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 31 |anime = Episode 13 }} Petit Size Loco Moco Don is a dish made by Ikumi Mito for the Breakfast Buffet Challenge during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Description A dish prepared by Ikumi Mito based around the popular local meal of Hawaii, the loco moco. Using soft sunny-side-up eggs, hamburger steak made of rib roast, and white rice. Ikumi substituted the standard brown gravy with Vinaigrette to improve the viscosity of the egg and the juiciness of the hamburger. It is as if the dish is brimming full with energy. Recipe *'Soft sunny-side-up Egg' *'Hamburger Steak' **'Minced Beef Rib Roast' *'White' Rice *'Lettuce' *'Cherry Tomatoes' *'Avocado' *'Vinaigrette Sauce' **'White Wine Vinegar' Real Facts *A traditional loco moco is built in layers, starting with a serving of rice on the bottom, followed by a hamburger patty in the middle, and finally an over easy/sunny-side-up egg on top. Brown gravy is added either on top of each layer or on the very top of the dish. Other variations of the loco moco includes using different egg cooking such as scrambled eggs or substitute the hamburger with various meats such as a chicken patty, spam, or mahi-mahi. **The origin of this dish comes from the town of Hilo, Hawaii, created sometime in the 1940's and remains an iconic Hawaiian meal. The restaurant of origin has been generally narrowed to two restaurants, Lincoln Grill or May's Fountain, both of which went out of business around that decade. Because of this, the true origin has never been confirmed and has been lost to history. **Another local Hilo restaurant, Cafe 100, began making the dish in 1949 which lead to the widespread popularity of the dish across Hawai'i. To this day, Cafe 100 continues to serve the dish and has been known as the "Home of the Loco Moco." However they have never claimed to have created the dish. The restaurant chain L&L Hawaiian Barbecue sells loco moco on their menu in places such as New York and Tokyo. **The origin of the name of the dish is also lost in history. Many local Hawai'i residents say that "Loco" means "crazy" while others say it is the Hawaiian Pidgin pronunciation of "Local". "Moco" was added simply because it rhymed and has no real meaning. * Hamburg steak is a patty of ground beef. It is closely similar to the Salisbury steak. Made popular worldwide by migrating Germans, it became a mainstream dish in around the start of the nineteenth century.Wikipedia page on Hamburg Steak * Donburi (丼, literally "bowl", also frequently abbreviated as "don", less commonly spelled "domburi") is a Japanese "rice bowl dish" consisting of fish, meat, vegetables or other ingredients simmered together and served over rice. Donburi meals are served in oversized rice bowls also called donburi. Donburi are sometimes called sweetened or savory stews on rice.Wikipedia page on Donburi References Category:Dishes Category:Breakfast Category:Ikumi Mito Dishes Category:Egg Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Meat Dishes Category:Donburi Category:Asian Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Hamburger Dishes Category:Rice Dishes